Now It's My Turn: KBTBB (Eisuke Ichinomiya)
by Mitsukai Akuma
Summary: She's really gotten herself into trouble this time. A human teenager, stuck in the world of Kissed By The Baddest Bidder, and stuck in the body of MC herself. Eisuke Ichinomiya x Reader/OC story, rated M for swearing and one or two sexual themes. NO LEMONS HERE
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the first of several stories of this type! As I am going to repeat in every story I do like this, I would like to do several stories about Voltage guys x OC that isn't based of me, because that's snobby and weird. I am only the main woman because I can imagine some of the scenarios, and it would be pretty interesting to watch. So it is purely for humor, not for my own personal gain!**

**Enough of that, but here is Chapter 1: Here, Again?!**

"Hey... Giorjia, wake up already!"

I groaned and rolled over, reluctant to get out of bed. _No... I don't wanna get up..._

"Mum... can I have today off school today?" I mumbled, barely able to speak properly. I was responded to with an unfamiliar and confused voice.

"Giorjia, what are you talking about? We have work today, remember?"

I forced my eyes open and almosf had a heart attack. I fell off my bed, landing on the wooden floor with a loud thump and almost knocking over the person who had woken me. Wide-eyed, I stared around the room.

"Wha-How-Why the hell am I here?!" I shrieked, leaping to my feet.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" I felt two hands on my shoulders and I took a deep breath, my early morning brain struggling to take it all in.

My eyes flickered to the person trying to calm me down. _S-Sakiko, from Kissed By The Baddest Bidder?!_

She stared at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-No..." I stammered. _Smooth, Giorjia. Get a grip! _"I forgot where I was for a second..."

"Yeah, you were mumbling something about not going to school!" Sakiko laughed, turning around and grabbing my uniform, shoving it into my hands. "You're 24, Giorjia. Geez!" She joked.

"Well, I know _that!_" I said indignantly, my eyes flickering around the room. _I just don't know where the hell I am!_

"Get a move on!" Sakiko teased, pushing me towards a room which was obviously a bathroom. "The IVC is today, so we have to work our hardest!"

_The IVC?! _I could barely stop myself from shouting that out. "Y-Yeah." I agreed. "Go ahead without me... I'll be at work soon."

"Okay!" Sakiko went to walk out of the dorm. "Just don't fall asleep again!" She closed the door behind her.

My eyes wide, I sank to the floor as my mind put the pieces together. "Oh my God." I mumbled to myself. "I'm in Kissed By The Baddest Bidder!"

···

"Welcome to Très Spades!" I bowed to a famous guest who was coming into the hotel for the IVC. I wiped my mosy brilliant smile on my face and gestured to some other people waiting. "We've been expecting you. They will take your bags upstairs for you." They just gave me a cold look and a curt 'Thank you.'

_Ugh... and I thought this job would be cool! _When no one was looking, my face returned to a sour look that had been almost bursting onto my face. _I hate this damn skirt, and all of these rich assholes think they're better than us._

I had gotten out of my cleaning duties by pulling some strings with Takahiro, a male friend of mine, and I was put on the job of taking care of the IVC guests and making sure they got to their rooms safely. It was a shitty job, but cleaning was worse in my opinion.

"Giorjia!" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, Takahiro." I smiled fakely, not even able to smile around someone genuinely nice. "What is it?"

"The IVC will be starting soon, and the manager would like you to be in there serving guests and jobs like that." He genuinely smiled back and I nodded.

"Of course! I'll go in there soon." I bowed and, the sour look returning to my face, I went back to my dorm.

···

"Ah... That's nice..." I was in my bathroom, prettying myself up. I quite liked my anime image, it looked a shitload better than my human form. I had styled my hair specially, and then started on my makeup. _I've gotta look great. After all, I'm meeting the people who buy me tonight! _I feel a huge grin spread over my face, and butterflies in my stomach. _Yep, some of the sexiest beasts to ever exist! _Quite happy with my work, I head out of the dorm and back into the hotel.

As I head to the room where the IVC is being held, I wonder. _Who will I choose? Hmm... Either Soryu, Eisuke or Ota, because I've only played their routes. _I wistfully remember my lack of money in real life, and I'm thankful that I get to live it instead. _I just hope I return home sometime soon..._

I opened the door to the IVC, and the extravagant party that is before my eyes surprises me. In the game of this, I only saw a shot of the party. Not the whole thing, so this was pretty damn impressive.

The room was huge. The carpet was velvety and soft, the tables laden with food, and a few giant aquariums were in the walls. The walls themselves looked too fancy. There was music coming from somewhere that I identified as the music from the soundtrack that played in this scene. I smiled softly to myself. _This place is just as I imagined it._

_Wait!_ I snapped back to reality. _I'm supposed to be serving people and stuff. _I groaned inwardly and grabbed a plate of food from the table. _I wanna eat it... but I can't... _I walked around the room silently, a fake smile plastered on my face (which felt like it was about to crack open and fall off.) I glanced at the clock. _9:13. Only 17 minutes until I need to get through that door... _My eyes moved to the door guarded by two guys who looked scarier than Freddy Kruger with Speedos. _Ah! That's it!_

The next 17 minutes flew past quickly. I put the plate back down on the table and hoping no one saw me, I crept towards it. Someone had gone up and whispered something to the guards. I leaned in to listen.

"... is starting now." I only heard that before the men nodded. "Lock the doors on your way in." The man walked away and the two guards opened the door and walked into the hallway. They closed the door behind them and I frowned. _Damn. _I pulled a hairclip out of my hair and crept up to the door. _Please, please let it work... _I had only picked a lock once in real life with a hairclip, and I was hoping it would work now. I bent the hairclip and pushed it in, turning it until I heard a satisfying, soft _click. _I grinned and quickly zipped inside.

From having played the game several times, I remembered which way to go. There was first a small hallway which led to a bigger one. Then a door on the right led to the auction. Excited butterflies flitted in my belly. I ducked behind a pillar to avoid being seen, and as soon the men were out of sight, I tiptoed after them.

I entered the large hallway just in time to see the three men disappear into the door on my right. I took a deep breath._ Okay, here's where I put my acting skills to use!_

I peered around the room, my eyes wide and scared, although inside I was laughing my ass off because I do that when I'm excited. I creep after the men, opening the door quietly and following a staircase down. After a few minutes, I came near the bottom of the stairs. I ducked down and peered at the auction. As expected, there were people everywhere wearing masquerade masks, but I didn't expect it to be so extravagant.

I inhaled deeply, and quietly crept around the back, keeping my eyes covered. _Pleasepleasepleasedon'tnoticeme! _That kept repeating over and over in my head.

There was a curtain which had a piece of paper stuck to it: _Do Not Enter!_

_Hmm... to obey it or not...? _I was messing with myself, silently having a good chuckle. _Nah, fuck the police. _A thought after that followed of a certain corrupt cop named Mamoru, and I scolded myself for thinking like that as I crept inside.

People were too busy preparing items to notice me. I stayed in the shadows and found the stand where the precious artifact to be sold was kept. An evil smirk came to my face as I crept behind it and "accidentally" pushed it off the stand. _Oops._

Everything stopped as it shattered, and I smeared a frightened and surprised look on my face. People came rushing over and jumped back at the sight of me. _Yes! Score!_

As a hand closed around my mouth from behind, I silently cheered. I let out a muffled squeak of surprise, and then I felt something bash into the side od my head. _Oww..._ Then everything went black.

···

A dull pain still throbbing in the side of my head, I woke up inside a cage. I knew it was coming, but I wasn't expecting to feel offended, or a little afraid. But I did.

1. Because I was in a plain white dress instead of my hotel uniform... and I wasn't awake to dress myself.

2. Because I was in a fucking cage.

3. Because there were people threatening to kill me.

Oh yeah. That.

The people were only just closing the cage when I woke. I tried to leap to my feet but my hands were cuffed, and it took me a while. "Let me out!" I shouted. "Assholes! Why the fuck am I in here?"

_Get a bloody grip, Giorjia! You knew this was coming!_ I breathed in shakily. Not answering my question, one of the Freddy-Kruger-in-Speedos guys pointed a gun at me.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you!" He snapped, and I barely had time to glare at him until someone pulled me back into the bars roughly and stuck duct tape over my lips.

_This didn't happen in the game! _I thought frantically as I was pushed back into the center of the cage. _Well, I guess they had to so I wouldn't blurt anything out... _I then reminded myself of the other differences in my experience and the game itself.

"And finally, our last item up for auction!" I heard the auctioneer call out. "A young, healthy Japanese woman in her mid-twenties!" Murmuring spread through the crowd. "Do whatever you want with her, make her your slave, or whatever you like!" I felt a rush of fear spread through my body. _What? Why do I feel scared when I know what's going to happen?!_ I was pushed out to the stage, and there was a bit of a ruckus. People bidding, and the auctioneer calling out. Everything went in a blur, and I couldn't completely take in what was happening. But then...

"Wait! There has been a bid from the King himself, 20 million! Anyone going to top that?" No one answered. "Going once, going twice..." I breathed shakily. This decided it. "Sold!" I was pushed back into the backstage area, and I almost collapsed to the floor out of relief. _Thank God... _

"Come on, woman." I was pulled out of the cage. I remained in cuffs, but the tape was ripped painfully off my mouth and I glared at the guard, aware of the fact he could shoot me. He ignored my glaring and the other guard joined him. They escorted me out of the backstage area, up the stairs and out into the IVC room.

The guests were all leaving, and only some other maids were cleaning up afterwards. I ducked my head down so they wouldn't recognize me, and the guards escorted me to the elevator.

It took a few minutes to get up to the penthouse. As soon as I was up there, the two men pushed me forward into the penthouse and the elevator closed behind me. I almost broke out into a grin when I saw the whole gang standing there.

Eisuke looked up at me, his eyes nonchalant. "Hello," he said. "I bought you."

**Alright! The prologue will be the same when I do the Ota and Soryu stories too :3 and I'm aware it's a little different than what happens, but I'm the opposite (mostly) of MC, so things would be a little different.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Please throw me a review or two, things like these are appreciated ^.^**

**Here's Chapter 1.**

I felt uneasy as his light brown eyes darted around my body. My hands flew to my white dress, and I pulled it down a little. _Why do I feel so uneasy? I've been here before!_

I took a deep breath and tried my best to remain calm. "That's a fine first impression," I replied sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, woman." Soryu spoke up from near the stairs.

"I think she's rather cute," Baba winked at me and I stifled a laugh. "Hello, pretty lady. Mitsunari Baba, at your service. I'm 35, single and ready to mingle. Oh, and I'm a thief."

"He's at it again..." Mamoru sighed. "Give it up, Baba. She's obviously not into you."

"How do _you _know?" Baba pouted. "We've only just met her!"

Ota smiled. "He's right. She's a cutie." He walked towards me and patted my head. "She can be Koro!" He declared. "Eisuke, can I have her?"

"Let her choose who she wants," Baba smiled at me and winked again.

"Yes," Eisuke looked back at me. It felt as if his eyes could see right through me, and it make me weak at the knees. "Who do you want?"

I looked from Eisuke to Ota, then Soryu and Mamoru and Baba. I returned my gaze to Eisuke. "I don't-"

"Time's up," he stood and in a single movement threw me over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" I protested. "Let me down!" I battered at his arm with my fists.

"She's feisty," Mamoru mumbled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"It would be fun to tame her, wouldn't it, Baba?" Ota, despite the shameless innuendo in his sentence, smiled his angelic artist smile at Baba, who looked surprised.

"I'm more kind than that, unlike you!" Baba replied. "Anyway, Eisuke, who gets her?"

"How about you put me down?" I interuppted

"Me," he ignored me completely. "We're going up to my room."

"Woah, that's early!" Ota joked, laughing. "You've known her for under two minutes!"

"Not like that, you idiot." Eisuke turned and started walking up the stairs. I gave up on getting down and sat there, pouting. _What an ignorant ass. _We reached his room and he threw me down on the bed.

"H-Hey!" I stammered, scooting backwards until I hit the headboard. "I'm starting to agree with Ota here!"

Eisuke stared at my face for a second, his eyes narrowed slightly, and then all of a sudden he ripped open the top part to my dress, exposing the chest.

"What the fuck?!" I tried desperately to cover my chest but he grabbed my hands and stared at my chest intently as if looking for something. _Oh, I remember why. But why am I freaking so much?_

"Nevermind," he muttered, letting go and turning away. "Go get ready to sleep." He walked out of the bedroom.

I sat there on his bed, almost shaking in my skin. _Huh...?_ I knew why he looked but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease and offense I had.

"Eisuke had his way with you, huh?" A voice behind me made me jump, and I leapt to my feet, whirling around.

"Baba! How did you sneak up on me?" I stammered.

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I'm a thief. What do you expect?" I tugged at the ripped dress to cover my chest a bit more and he sighed. "He's not a pervert. He has his reasons, just trust him."

"Hey!" I frowned at him. "How can I trust him, let alone you? You're a thief, and I've only known you people for five minutes!"

"Well, we own you." Baba turned to walk out, and I followed. "You're going to need to trust us."

"Yeah, but..." I couldn't manage to find an answer.

Baba went to walk down the stairs again, and stopped to look over his shoulder. "Sleep well," he winked. "Be up bright and early tomorrow."

With that, he left me to my own devices.

I sighed and was about to walk out to the balcony when a voice stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I huffed, turning around. "Oh, it's this new place called outside."

Eisuke was leaning against the door frame, gazing at me with his cold eyes. "You're not gonna survive here long with that attitude."

"Do I seem to care?" I replied, feeling a sense of helplessness come over me. "My life belongs to five men now. I don't-"

"You belong to _me._" He corrected, walking towards me. "And here." He handed me a pager and a key. "The key to the penthouse, and obviously a pager. When it goes off, I expect you to be here within 5 minutes."

"What if I'm not in the hotel at the time?"

"Then ten minutes."

I gave him an empty look, then turned around. I didn't want to look him in the eye. "Do I go to work tomorrow?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Okay. I'll go back to my dorm now." I started to walk but Eisuke stopped me.

"I don't think so. You're staying here."

"Huh? In this room?" I stared around the room, bewildered.

"Yes."

"Won't people get suspicious?"

Eisuke shrugged, turning around. "I don't care. Make me a cup of coffee."

I hesitated and he turned back to face me. "Oh, and when I tell you to do something, you have to start doing it within 5 seconds."

"So kind," I mumbled. "Where do I make it, anyway?"

Eisuke pointed to a bench next to a small refrigerator. I sighed and walked to it, putting the kettle on. "Happy?"

"Whatever." He started walking down the stairs.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I'll bring your coffee to you once it's done." I put one sugar and the right amount of coffee in a mug, then poured the milk and water it. I stirred it quickly and carefully took it down the stairs.

Mamoru and Soryu had left, but Baba and Ota were sitting on the couch. "Ah, there she is!" Baba winked. "Come to join us?"

"No, the almight lord Eisuke ordered me to make him a coffee." I said sarcastically, setting it down on the table. "Wherever he is, anyway. Tell him I'm upstairs when you see him."

As I turned around to walk back up the stairs, Baba called out. "What was your name again?"

"Giorjia," I told him. "Giorjia O'Dea."

···

"Mmm..." I woke at sunrise the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window. I stretched and looked around. _Well, I'm still in this world. _It was a nice but at the same time harsh reminder. I went to get up, but saw that there was a tuxedo jacket draped over me. _Huh? I don't remember this... _I smiled softly. _What a kind gesture._

I stretched again once I was on my feet, and I heard someone behind me. "Coffee."

"And good morning to you too," I retorted.

"I want it exactly the same as yesterday," Eisuke said. "I liked it."

"Glad to have been of service." I put the kettle on and prepared the coffee and sugar in a mug. "In the future, can I-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was about to say!" I protested, but he shook his head.

"No, you cannot stay in the dormitories." Eisuke said coldly as the kettle came to a boil. "You can get your stuff, but you can't go back there."

"But why not?"

He gave me a cold glare. "The only answer I will accept is 'Yes' or 'Okay'."

I sighed. "Fine." I handed him his cup of coffee and started walking towards the stairs.

I felt his gaze burning into my back as I left.

···

It felt like years until my afternoon break at 4:30. I was back on cleaning duty, and it wasn't the most amusing thing to do.

Over the course of the day, I came to the conclusion that now I was a part of the game, I felt emotions even though I knew what was really going on because I was part of the game. It made sense, and explained why I freaked out so much when I woke in the cage.

I sighed as Sakiko, Chisato and I walked into the break room. Chisato looked at me worriedly.

"You've sighed quite a bit today..." She said, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired..." I lied. Just as I was about to sit down, something buzzed in my breast pocket.

My eyes narrowed to slits as I slowly pulled the pager out, glaring at it. "Now... of all times?" I hissed through my teeth. "God dammit, Eisuke!" I sure as hell did _not _want to go and be his slave after already slaving away the whole day.

"Who's Eisuke?" Sakiko asked, but I shook my head.

"Sorry... I have to go!" I got up and rushed out of the break room.

···

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and I stormed into Eisuke's room. "What is it _now?_" I sighed. He was sitting on the couch, his head resting on his hand.

"You were almost late," Eisuke said, looking at me.

"The elevator isn't a racecar!" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You need some discipline," Eisuke told me. And I sighed, flopping down in an armchair.

"It's not fun when you have to work all day and come home to attend to your every need," I explained tiredly, "and the fact you own me isn't exactly joy-inducing."

"Cheer up," he said unsympathetically. "You're going to the IVC tonight."

"Fun," I replied sarcastically, but I honestly didn't have the heart to keep being cynical and sarcastic to him. "I get to prance around, serving people food."

"You're going as my date."

_Oh... _"You mean, like accompanying you?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"You have to pretend you're my girlfriend."

"Say _what?!_" I leapt up from my seat, staring at him wideeyed.

"If you do this and do it without screwing it up for both of us, I'll set you free."

The thought ticked over in my mind. _But what if I don't want to leave... _The human part of me, who had played his story, seemed rather upset about being set free. But I nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Eisuke gave a small nod and got to his feet. "Come on," he said. "We're going to get your hair and makeup done."

I simply nodded. "Should I get out of my work uniform first?"

"Yes." He nodded again and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I quickly slipped into a pair of denim shorts and a singlet top. I called out that I was done, and Eisuke came out again.

We went into the elevator and down into the lobby without exchanging one word. As soon as he stepped foot in the lobby, a group of women swarmed around Eisuke, beginning to fawn over him. Some of them pushed me out of the way. He coldly ignored them, and I rolled my eyes. _Well, I should probably get started on this whole girlfriend thing. _I pushed back through the girls and took his arm, glaring fiercely at the girls. "Back off," I snarled in a low tone. I felt Eisuke go rigid with surprise, and when the groupies didn't move, I narrowed my eyes. "Go on. Leave. He's mine!" They glared at me viciously and slowly dispersed, and we left the lobby with ease.

There was a private car waiting for us out the front, and as soon as we got in the car I ripped my arm away from his.

"What was _that?_" Eisuke asked, his light brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, if I'm gonna play the girlfriend part, I'd better start sooner than later," I pointed out. He pressed his lips together and crossed his arms, turning to look away.

"They can get vicious," he told me, referring to the groupies.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want you causing trouble for me." Eisuke replied. I stared at him, horrified.

"And for a moment I thought you were genuinely concerned for my wellbeing!" I pouted and crossed my arms. "You're so cold."

He shrugged and didn't meet my eyes.

We soon reached a stylist's, and we got out of the car. We entered the shop and as expected, the female employees were quite glad to see him. Not so much for me, though.

"Oh, Mr Ichinomiya!" They gushed. "How are you? Is it you we'll be assisting?" When he shook his head, they all looked at me. "Oh... and who's this?"

"My girlfriend," he surprised the crap out of me by suddenly wrapping his arm around my waist. _U-Um!_ "Giorjia. She's here to get her hair styled and her makeup done."

They all looked at me somewhat bemusedly, and nodded slowly. "Okay... Right this way, maam." I nodded and separated myself from Eisuke, following them to a seat in front of a mirror. I sat down and soon someone came to join me. It was a nice-looking middle aged woman, and she smiled at me. "Good afternoon, miss. I hear you're having your hair styled?"

"That's right," I answered, turning around. "Eisuke, what do you want to have done to my hair?" He shrugged, his face looking somewhat softer.

"Whatever you want," Eisuke answered, and I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks!" I turned back to the mirror as the woman started toying with my hair.

"You have lovely hair," she complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," I admitted, and she chuckled.

"Now, what would you like?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Something pretty, though." I replied, and the woman nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," and with that she set off to work.

About half an hour later, my hair was done prettily with my hair parted on the side, with my bangs curled softly. The rest of my hair was pulled back into a half done-up and half down hairdo with it slightly curled also. The stylist put some pretty silver decorations in my hair, and I admired it in the mirror.

"Oh, it's so nice!" I smiled, my hands toying softly with the curls. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure," the stylist smiled in return and I was about to get up when she planted her hands on my shoulders.

"We're not done yet!" She said. "We still have makeup to do!"

She brought out a ton of silver, white and black eyeliners, several colors of blush, different colored mascaras, many varieties of lipstick and a huge container of eyeshadow. I widened my eyes at the amount of makeup she had.

She put some powder on my face, following with some peach colored blush. She put some black eyeliner on my eyes. She did it in such a manner that is was normal on the bottom lid but on the top, the eyeliner was drawn on extremely close to the eyelashes. She followed the eyeliner on my lop eyelid with silver eyeliner, giving it a smoky effect, then she applied some white eyeshadow. Lastly, she put on black mascara and a natural peachy colored lipstick.

I looked like a completely different person, and I gaped at the mirror. "Woah."

"You look gorgeous!" The stylist smiled brightly. "Now you're all ready!" She turned to Eisuke. "Mr Ichinomiya, is this good?"

"She looks wonderful." I felt butterflies kick up in my stomach. _It's just an act... Don't get your hopes up!_ He took my hand and pulled me to my feet, but he let go as soon as I was up. "Thank you. I've already paid." He turned to leave. "Let's go."

"Yes." I followed him out of the store and back into the car.

We drove along in silence until I spoke up. "Mr Ichinomiya, I don't mean to be rude..." I started. "But you don't have a care for women, do you?" When he looked at me with a slightly confused look, I elaborated. "I mean, you seem really cold and nonchalant towards women who love you."

He didn't meet my eyes. "Most of them only want me for my fame and money."

"That's stupid," I scoffed. "I mean you're good looking and... forget I ever said that, and you're..." I looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm lost for ideas. Nevermind, I know now."

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," he answered, his voice tinged with sarcasm. The car pulled to a stop and we got out of the car. We made our way through the lobby without any groupie problems, and we stood in the elevator without speaking.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the top floor and I walked into his room. "Well, now wha- Huh?"

There was a long, beautiful peach colored dress laying there on the couch. On the floor beside it was a pair of matching shoes and on the top of the dress was a diamond necklace. My eyes went as wide as moons.

"Oh my God, I can't afford that!" I blurted, and he rolled his eyes.

"I bought it for you to wear, idiot." He answered coldly. "I'm going into my room to get changed. I expect you to be done in five minutes." I huffed and started getting undressed once he turned his back. "Fine. Jerk." I mumbled the last part to myself, pulling on the dress.

It had a few frills at the top, and it only had one strap which was in a toga kind of style. It was decorated with sequins and felt light and fluffy when I spun around. A small smile played on my lips when I thought of Eisuke going to pick it out especially for me.

I snapped upright. No, no no no! "I'm not thinking like that!" I drew in a deep breath and pulled on the shoes. I examined myself in the mirror and twirled around once more. The door to Eisuke's bedroom opened and I came to an abrupt halt.

"Hmm." He came over to inspect it. 'I thought you could never fill that dress out. Guess I was wrong." My mouth fell open and I stared at him, horrified.

"That's so mean!" I crossed my arms, pouting. "Oh wait, no, that's normal for you."

He didn't answer, and he sat down on the couch. "There's only half an hour before we leave for the IVC. So make yourself useful and make me a cup of coffee."

"In this dress?" I asked incredulously. "What if coffee spills on it?"

"Then it was your own stupid mistake," Eisuke narrowed his eyes coldly at me. "5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Okay! Geez!" I went to the bench and put on the kettle to boil. I prepared his mug and poured in the water once it was boiled, soon followed by the milk.

"All done!" I carried it over to him and he took it without saying thank you. I stood there expectantly, glaring at him.

It took him a while to realize that I was standing there, my eyes shooting daggers. "What?"

"Where's my thank you?" I insisted, and he deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Eisuke looked at me, and realized I was dead serious. "... Thank you."

"See, that wasn't so hard!" I pointed out. He didn't answer, and I sighed, not having the energy for it any longer.

I went and sat at the armchair near the window, staring out at the city below. Without turning around, I asked, "Why do I need to pretend to be your girlfriend anyway?"

"Because I need to make an important deal with someone whose daughter is in love with me." Eisuke explained. "I don't want to be in a relationship with her, but if he can help it I will. Which is where you come in."

"Got it." I answered.

"Which reminds me..." he continued. "Call me by my first name when we're around others."

"Why?"

"We're supposed to be dating, stupid." He sighed.

"Wow, so kind!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. "But why me? Surely one of your groupies would be happy to be your fake girlfriend."

"It's easier to use someone who won't form any personal attachments," he answered. "So that there won't be any fuss when the deal's done."

"So... is that because it'll be a nuisance to deal with, or is it because you're too nice to break a heart?" I raised an eyebrow, expecting a sadistic and nonchalant response. But instead, he turned away.

"N-Neither." I could see that his ears were red, and I burst out laughing.

"You liar!" I snickered. "Who ever knew that the sadistic and mean Eisuke Ichinomiya actually cared for another person's feelings?"

Eisuke suddenly turned back to face me, his eyes icy. "Shut up," he said monotonously. "I may care for some people's feelings, but I don't care for yours."

"You want me to slap you?" I knew it was a risk to threaten an extremely rich man who had two good friends who had guns, but I didn't care. "Because I'm not afraid to do it."

"That's nice for you," he replied icily. "Now could you shut up and go make yourself useful?"

"How?" I crossed my arms. "There's nothing to do."

"Go get that necklace that you left on the couch."

_Oh, that's right!_ I rushed, well, tried to in high heels, to the other couch, and picked up the necklace. "It's so pretty!"

"Bring it here," he instructed. I frowned a little, then nodded, going back across the room to stand in front of him. He held out his hand and I delicately placed the expensive necklace in his hand. He motioned with his other hand for me to turn around, and I did.

"Get on your knees, stupid." Eisuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Geez." I slowly and carefully got to knees, making sure not to damage the dress. I felt his hands carefully brush my styled hair out of the way, and he slung the necklace around my neck. His hands brushed my neck as he did up the clasp, and the human part of me cheered. _Go! Go! Go! Grab him and kiss him! Then kiss him again!_

I frowned at myself, almost laughing. _I don't think so._

"There," he said, and I slowly got to my feet. His voice sounded somewhat softer. "All done."

I looked down at the necklace, my fingers brushing it gently. It was real diamond, and I smiled. "Thank you..."

Eisuke didn't answer, he just got up and walked past me towards the elevator. "Come on," he told me, his voice still in the same tone it was before. "Let's go."

"To the IVC, already?" I said incredulously.

He shook his head. "No," said Eisuke. "Just downstairs. We have to look at what's being sold."

"Oh," I followed him. "Okay." We stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the 51st floor.

"You know," I said softly. "I haven't forgotton about when you ripped my shirt open."

He suddenly whirled around and forced me back into the wall. "That's none of your business," he hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You understand?"

"H-Hey, calm down..." I pushed him back a little, but he grabbed my hands and pushed them against the wall above my head.

"Understand?!" He raised his voice and I nodded just as the elevator door opened.

"Ooh, leave some for us, Eisuke!" I heard Ota tease.

"Looks like someone's enjoying their new toy," Baba added. Eisuke released me immediately, quickly stepping away. I rubbed my wrists and frowned after him. _Man, what's his problem?_

Eisuke just glared at them coldly. I stepped out of the elevator and Baba winked at me.

"Hello there, pretty lady." He smiled. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," I smiled in return and to try and clear the air, I frowned at Eisuke and said, "See? This one has manners!"

Eisuke ignored me and grabbed a catalogue-looking article off the coffee table and sat in one of the armchairs. I stood there, mixed feelings swirling in my stomach. _What am I supposed to do?_

Baba and Ota were sitting on a couch, and Soryu and Mamoru weren't in the room. I awkwardly sat down in one of the seats, staring at my feet.

Baba coughed awkwardly and got to his feet. "Ah, yes, Ota, I have something to show you." He grabbed Ota by the arm and pulled him upright.

"Something to- Ow! Stop that!" All I heard was Ota's complaining as he was dragged out of the room.

I sighed. Baba's gesture was nice, but now Eisuke and I were alone.

_What do I say? _I thought frantically. "Umm..." I started, clasping my hands awkwardly. "Did I hit a nerve earlier on?"

"What do _you _think?" He said, his voice in it's usual cold tone of voice.

"You know, it's better to talk to people about your problems." I tried, but Eisuke didn't answer. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But if you're pissed off at me, its gonna be difficult to pull off the whole boyfriend act."

"What does it matter?" Eisuke replied icily. "It's all an act anyway."

"Yeah, I guess..." I frantically looked for something to change the subject with. "Hey, are they the things on sale at the auction?"

"Yeah." He grabbed another copy off the coffee table and threw it to me. I flicked through it, gaping at some of the items.

"A sacred statue from China?" I stared at Eisuke. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Everything about the auction is illegal," he said. "And if you say one single thing about it, consider yourself dead."

"I figured," I replied. "What the- Argentina's national secrets?! What the hell is this?"

"Something illegal."

"Well, no shit." I threw the catalogue down on the coffee table. "What made you start this auction, anyway?"

"Baba asked for something to help sell the things he steals," Eisuke didn't take his eyes off the item list. "And I needed a way to kill time. The IVC is actually one big front for the auction."

"Got it." I got to my feet. "Should we go now?"

"Yes." He closed the booklet and put it on the coffee table. "Remember, call me by my first name, and act natural."

"Don't worry, I will." We walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. Eisuke pressed the button for the lobby.

It was silent inside the elevator. I bit my lip and pressed my thumbs together. _This is kinda awkward... _I watched as the floor reader ticked down from 51. 50, 49, 48, 47, 46-

Eisuke suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I went rigid and I stared at his profile.

"What?" He noticed my gaze and looked back at me.

"Ugh, nothing..." I mumbled, awkwardly wrapping my arms around him.

We stepped out into the lobby, and Eisuke suddenly put his lips up close to my ear. "Laugh like I've just made a hilarious joke," he whispered. I nodded and broke out into a fit of laughter. I silently hoped it was convincing. Eisuke started laughing as well, and I leaned up to say something back.

"You're making me look like the biggest idiot," I said, a hint of fake laughter in my voice and a smile plastered on my face.

"I don't care," he replied softly. I glared at him momentarily before going back to a smile.

I sensed someone glaring at me from across the room, and I turned my gaze to a bunch of women who were sending daggers at me with their eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked at Eisuke. "Your fanclub hates me." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. They can get over it."

"I get the sense you don't like women?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like women like you," he answered. I gaped at him.

"You are so mean!" I pouted and he chuckled.

"Oh, be quiet. You're doing a good job of the couple's banter thing, by the way."

"It's not acting!" I crossed my arms and looked away. He kept his arm around my waist and we entered the IVC.

"So, are you gonna apologize?" I pressed, and he looked at me.

"I was kidding." Eisuke said. "Mostly."

"That's not good enough!" I exclaimed, and he leant closer to my ear.

"Act all lovey-dovey from now on." He whispered, and I had to stop myself from groaning.

"Ugh, fine." I muttered.

"I'm not happy about it either, alright?" He whispered coldly. "The last person I would want to act lovey-dovey with is you."

"Aww, now you're just saying that!" I accused, and he sighed.

"Alright, you got me."

"Mr Ichinomiya!" Someone called, interuppting our conversation. I looked over and saw a man in a blue tuxedo walking to us.

"Ah, yes, hello." He acted like he knew who the person was, and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again!" He smiled. "And who's this lovely lady with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Giorjia." I looked at Eisuke, and he was smiling tenderly. ... I've never seen him smile like that before. It sent butterflies into a frenzy inside my tummy.

I looked at the man and smiled brilliantly. "Hello, I'm Giorjia O'Dea. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Hiroshi Nakazawa." He extended a hand and I took it, shaking it solidly.

"Now, now, Nakazawa." Eisuke joked. "Keep your hands off, alright?"

"You got it, Mr Ichinomiya." Hiroshi laughed and turned at someone calling his name. "Oh, that would be Miss Takiro. I'll be sure to speak to you guys later." He turned and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" I hissed into his ear.

"I have no clue," he answered, "but expect a lot more of that tonight."

I groaned. "This is gonna be a long night..."


	3. Chapter 2

After three hours, I found myself surprisingly relieved that it was time for the auction.

All night, people Eisuke didn't know, or women who came to either try and make him ditch me to go with them or fawn over him were approaching us, and I felt angry women's gazes burning holes in my back. What more would I expect being Eisuke Ichinomiya's girlfriend?

We were walking down the hall to the auction, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You've sighed twice in the last two minutes," Eisuke remarked.

"They're sighs of relief." I informed. "I'm glad to be out of that hellhole. I'm pretty sure that every woman in that room wants my blood."

"That's to be expected, of course." I could see him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, aren't _you_ modest." I said sarcastically. Just as we reached the top of the staircase, Eisuke look a left. "Hey, aren't we-"

"We sit up here." Without stopping to wait for me, he opened the door and started walking. I huffed and tried to hurry after him in the heels I was wearing.

We came out to a small balcony which overlooked the entire auction. It was perfectly sized for the six of us. Everyone was already there, and the auction was starting.

"Hey, Giorjia, Boss." Baba greeted, smiling. I smiled in return.

"You finally made it!" Ota exclaimed. "We thought you'd never make it."

"Hello, Baba, Ota." I sat down in a seat beside Eisuke's. "Eisuke had a fanclub in there. It was impossible to get out before every person in the room came to have a chat." Eisuke nodded in agreement, his eyes on the auction.

Mamoru took a drag of his cigarette. "It's like that, when you own Trés Spades."

I gaped at Eisuke. "Seriously? Why was I never informed of this?" I turned my gaze back to Mamoru. "And isn't this illegal? You're a detective, you should bust it or something!"

He shrugged. "Can't be bothered. Besides, I barely work anyways." I stared at him quizzically.

"Same goes for both of you," Eisuke broke in. "If one single word of this is said to anyone-"

"Consider ourselves dead. We get it!" I rolled my eyes.

"You've got nerve," Soryu muttered.

"Yeah, kid." Mamoru agreed. "Eisuke could fire you, just like that."

"I would not give a single shit." I retorted, and I noticed Eisuke chuckling. "What?"

"You guys are hilarious." He abruptly stopped laughing and his face went cold. "Now shut up and watch the auction." He turned his eyes back to the stage, where the auctioneer was selling off some crazy item.

I scowled and crossed my arms. Baba pulled his chair up closer to mine and whispered in my ear. "I think Eisuke is rather fond of you."

"What?!" I exclaimed, earning a glare from Eisuke. I lowered my voice. "You are soooo misinformed!" I hissed to Baba. "He hates me! If you've heard the things he's said to me..."

"I could be wrong," he lifted his hands in defense, "but that's what it seems like to me."

I sighed. "Baba, you're wrong. I guarantee it."

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"I'll tell you more later, okay?" I looked back at the auction as Baba nodded.

_I don't want him to hate me... _I rested my chin on my hand, not focused on the auction at all. _I mean... my emotions are different than what I would feel if I was human... but I don't want him to hate me either way. _I tried desperately to reassure myself._ At least I have the benefit of knowing what happens in the game... but that may ruin my experience._

"What's that look for?" Eisuke's voice yanked me out of my thoughts, and my gaze snapped to his face. As expected, he looked cold and nonchalant.

"I'm bored." I sighed.

"Deal with it." He looked back at the auction and I cast my eyes down at the floor. _Could this night get any worse?_

···

"Finally!" I almost stumbled through the door to Eisuke's room. He rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"You're clumsy." He remarked.

"Hey! At least I'm not-" I broke off short, my hands covering my mouth. I was about to say 'At least I'm not as clumsy as MC!'

"At least you're not... what?"

"Uh..." I fumbled for something to say. "At least I'm not stupid?"

"I disagree." He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"You're just saying things again." I pouted. "Bully." Despite my efforts to let it be water off a duck's back, his words still got to me, darkening my mood more.

He didn't answer. He just went into his office.

As soon as he left, I started changing from my dress into my track pants and my singlet. I threw the shoes over towards the door, and I laid the dress on the couch.

I walked to the office door and knocked. "Eisuke?"

"What?" He answered.

"Do you mind if I have the first shower?"

"Do what you want."

"Thanks." I turned around and started walking towards the bathroom.

"When you're out, make me coffee." He called, and I turned around.

"It's past midnight!" I exclaimed.

"I have a lot of work to do," Eisuke sighed. "And you can't question, nor tell me what to do. Got it?"

I was about to protest when I just gave up. "Whatever..." I sighed, feeling defeated.

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, locking it. I changed out of my clothes and hopped in the shower.

I sat on the shower floor, letting the water fall on me like rain. _Why is this getting to me so much? I mean... I shouldn't care... But I do..._

I rested my head on my knees. _I don't want to be bullied and put down the whole time I'm here...! I had enough of that in school... in fact I had more than enough!_

My vision became slightly blurred, and i felt a lump rise in my throat. _No... why am I crying? I don't care... right?_

A tear streamed down my cheek. Then another. And another. I willed myself to stop with all of my mind but it my tears couldn't stop coming.

I buried my face in my knees, sobbing. _Shut up! Shut up! _I could feel my mind battling itself, and it was making me dizzy. _No... I can't cry!_

"Giorjia?" Eisuke called. _God dammit, not now!_ I shot upright, my eyes wide. I cleared my throat.

"N-Nothing..." My efforts to try and hide the fact I was crying were in vain. My voice cracked, and merely saying it was nothing made my tears pour out faster.

He sighed. "Get out of the shower. Now."

_Of course... he's just going to call me weak and make it ever more obvious that he doesn't care. _"Okay..." I sniffed and turned off the shower. I stepped out gingerly and grabbed a towel, ferociously trying to dry my tears. _Stop coming out!_ In case you hadn't noticed, bullying was a tender subject for me.

I gave up trying to dry my eyes and tried the rest of my body instead. I wrapped the towel around my body and was reaching for another to dry my hair.

"Hurry up." He told me, and that was the last straw.

"Shut the fuck up! Okay?!" I screamed, whirling around to face the closed door. "You're not helping here!"

He was silent for a moment. "Is that a threat?" He said slowly.

"No, that's me putting you in your place!" Once the words were out, I couldn't stop the rest of my feelings flowing out. "You're arrogant, and cold, and mean, and you're so up your own ass that you can't even realize-" The door flew open.

Eisuke approached me angrily, his eyes narrowed to slits. He forced me back into the wall and my cheeks heated up with both anger and the fact that he was so close to me, I was up against a wall while wearing only a towel.

"Get away from me," I hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do," he snarled. "I own you."

"You don't own my free will though," I challenged. "I could run away and report your fancy little auction. I could move to the USA or something, be untraceable. Do you want me to do that?"

"I would find you, and then kill you." He hissed. "Do _you _want me to do that?"

"Go ahead!" I could feel the tension in the room. "That means I would be free of _you,_ and this ridiculous I-own-you thing."

"I bought you for $20 million!" He shouted angrily. "I saved you from being bought by a seedy old man who would've probably done unspeakable things to you and made you some sick sort of sex slave. Knowing that, can you hate me for buying you?"

I could feel my rage slipping away. "What...?" I whispered. "You did that?"

"Well duh!"

Tears were still flowing down my cheeks. And I was making no effort to stop them. "Thank you... But I still mean what I said earlier."

"And so do I." He wasn't moving away from me.

"I'm still angry at you." I couldn't bring myself to hate him any longer. "A little bit."

"That's the way I like it." He was beginning to move away, and some part of my body worked up the courage to grab hold of his sleeve.

"Eisuke." My arms decided to go of their own accord. I wrapped my arms around him and as much as my inner mind was freaking out, I couldn't pull away. _What am I doing? Stop it stop it stop it! _I mentally screamed at myself.

"Hey... What are you doing?" He didn't hug me back, he just went rigid. "Your hair's wet, and you're making my shirt wet too. Get off!"

I yanked my arms away, glad to have control again. My face went red and I grasped my towel firmly. "Um..." I turned away. "Th-Thanks... Now get out so I can change."

He turned around and swiftly walked out. I looked over my shoulder at him, and I saw that his ears were red.

Eisuke stopped at the doorway, but he didn't turn around. "And stop crying."

"Sorry..." I mumbled. He just nodded and closed the door as he left.

I sunk to my knees on the floor, grasping the towel. _Why am I so affected by this? I mean... __the crying and stuff should come later, when me as a character actually falls in love with him... Why now? _I sighed and decided not to ponder it any longer. I took the towel off and wrapped my hair up. I quickly slipped into my pajamas and quietly walked out to the lounge.

Eisuke was nowhere in sight, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I hurried to the bench and started making his coffee.

"You out yet?" I heard him call.

"Yeah." I answered, my voice not yet recovered.

"Well, hurry up with my coffee." Eisuke ordered. I huffed and had the urge to either make the coffee way to sweet or way too bitter.

"So ungrateful." I muttered to myself as I carried it into his office.

I set it down on his desk and covered my red, puffy eyes with my hands. "Ugh, don't look at me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

I narrowed my eyes and planted my hands on his desk, not caring that my ugly eyes were in plain view. "_Hey._ That's another thing." He merely raised his eyes from his laptop. "Stop being so mean."

"You're telling me what to do again." Eisuke said uncaringly.

"I mean it, Eisuke." I glared at him. "I am human, you know, and I have feeling just like anyone else. Just like you would have feelings if I were to splash this hot coffee all over you, or slap you really hard. Believe me, I'm barely stopping myself from doing so."

He raised an eyebrow somewhat mockingly. "I own not only you, but the place you work. So tread lightly."

"If I could give a shit about treading lightly, I wouldn't still be standing here." I wasn't budging whatsoever. "I think we need to reach a moral ground here."

"I think you need to learn to take a joke." He countered.

"If you were joking about the kind of things you say to me, then explain this." I pointed to my puffy eyes.

"Oh, is that _my _fault?" Eisuke asked, somewhat nonchalantly.

"Indirectly, yes." I explained impatiently. "Your harshness stirred up a lot of old feelings from being the laughing stock of my high school." It wasn't exactly a lie, but that wasn't the problem.

"I had no idea." His tone of voice hadn't changed. "I don't mean everything I say. I mean some of it, but not all of it."

"That's not exactly consoling," I massaged the bridge of my nose. "Listen, I'm really tired and pretty much at the end of my wits. I'm done for tonight, so just apologize and I'll leave you alone. Alright?"

"Alright. Sorry." He went back to his laptop. "We done here?"

"That's not genuine!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't say it had to be genuine," he pointed out, and I sighed.

"Fair enough. You got me. But I'm not done with this!" I turned and walked out of the office.

"Use my bed tonight," Eisuke told me and I stopped in my tracks.

"But what about you? Where are _you _gonna sleep?"

"I'm not going to sleep. I have too much work to do." He replied, not looking up from his work.

"But..."

"That's an order. Now go!" I nodded and turned back around, walking to his bedroom.

_Geez. He's an idiot, pulling an all-nighter especially when there's an IVC tomorrow again. _I slipped under the covers.

The sheets smelled like the cologne he used. A tiny smile tugged at my lips as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

···

The next day, I had the day off. I woke at about 7:30, much to my discontent, and slid out of bed tiredly. I rubbed my eyes, barely able to comprehend the fact that there was a wall in front of me and I walked straight into it.

After conquering the obstacle that was a wall, I slowly made way out to the lounge. Eisuke was nowhere to be found, so I assumed that he was in his office.

"He'll want coffee..." I yawned, putting the kettle on. I brewed the coffee, thankfully without burning myself or dropping anything in the half-dead state I was in.

I walked to the office door and knocked. "You awake?" I called quietly. No answer. I opened the door and saw him laying asleep in his chair, with his arms folded on the desk and his head resting on his arms. He looked less harsh, and more innocent, like a child. I smiled softly at the sight, and set the coffee down on his desk. His laptop was still open, and the old mug from the early hours that morning was beside it. I picked it up and turned to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"H-Hey!" I turned around and saw that Eisuke had grabbed hold of my arm. He was still asleep.

"No... don't leave..." He mumbled softly in his sleep.

"Uh... You talking to me?" I asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't... no..." He seemed to be dreaming. I smiled softly and felt a sudden and unexpected rush of affection.

I set the used cup down and kneeled on the floor, my hand still in his. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

···

A few hours later, Eisuke finally woke up. I was down in the penthouse, watching the television with a cup of tea in my hand. I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned around to see Eisuke descending the staircase.

"The coffee you made me was cold." He told me.

"Yeah? I made it at 7:30 this morning." I turned back around to face the TV.

"Go make me another one," he ordered, and I sighed.

"Seriously? Why do _I _have to do it?" I groaned. "Why not make it yourself, or get someone else to do it?"

"Because your coffee tastes the best. Now go make me a coffee." His eyes glinted.

"Okay..." I sighed again and left my tea laying on the coffee table as I made my way back up the stairs.

A few minutes later, I came back down via the elevator, holding his coffee. "Here," I handed it to him. He was sitting down in an armchair beside the couch.

Eisuke simply nodded and took it from me. I sat back down on the couch when Soryu's door opened.

"Morning." He greeted us, sitting down in the armchair opposite Eisuke's. "Got the auction items for tonight?"

"Yeah." Eisuke passed him a few sheets of paper the same as the ones I saw the day before. "Oh, that reminds me." Eisuke looked at me. "The IVC lasts for another four days. So-"

I groaned, slumping in my seat. "Yes, I know. I'll have to carry a pocket knife with me wherever I go due to potential death threats from members of your fanclub."

"No, I was going to say that we're going shopping later on for your next four outfits."

"But why don't I just wear the same thing?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you just don't. That's the way things are." The door opened and Baba walked in with three women at his side. Soryu sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Not again..." he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, Baba..." Eisuke sounded slightly discontent. "Who have you got there?" _Again... _I almost added.

"This is Angeline," he pointed to an American woman with bleach blonde hair, "Misuzu," he gestured to a pretty Japanese woman, "and Tamachi. Say hello."

"Hello!" They all smiled so fakely it looked like the makeup would crack and fall off their faces.

"Who's up for a game of poker?" Baba asked, smiling as if he hadn't just inflicted the curse of perfumed barbie dolls on us.

No one answered.

"I take that as yes from everyone, then!" Baba sat down on the couch opposite me. Misuzu snuggled up to him, while Angeline tried getting cozy with Soryu but he sort of avoided her, and Tamachi sat at the other edge of the couch to me as if revolted by being near a commoner like me. _So kind._

Baba reached into a drawer in the coffee table and brought out a pack of cards and some chips. "Uh..." I said slowly. "I have no clue how to play poker."

"That's fine," Baba said. "I'll just-"

He was interuppted by the elevator door opened. Ota and Mamoru walked in. "Hello- Oh, Baba, you have guests!" Ota at least had the ability to smile as if nothing affected him.

"That's our cue," Eisuke leaned over to mutter to me. He straightened up and said, "Giorjia and I have places to go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me upright.

"H-Hey!" I cried as he pulled me towards the elevator. "I don't have any makeup on!"

I heard one of the girls mutter, "Well, that explains it." I glared at her.

"Doesn't matter." Eisuke pulled me into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

As soon as the door closed and we started to descend, he exhaled with relief. "I do _not _want to be trapped in there."

"Me neither." I agreed, leaning against the elevator wall. "Baba seems to think that it's fine with us to have snobby, cake-faced bitches in our penthouse."

Eisuke looked at me, an amused look on his face. "You've got an attitude."

"You've only noticed now?" I asked incredulously.

"No, just remarking about it now." He smirked. "It's one of the things I like and hate about you."

"Wait, you actually like something about me?!" I gasped. "No way! I never thought it would've been possible!"

Instead of reacting sarcastically like I expected, Eisuke crossed his arms and turned away. "Pfft." His ears were red, and I bet his face was too.

I laughed. "Did I just say something I shouldn't have? Oopsie."

"Shut up already. Besides, we've gotta look like a couple, remember?" Without looking at me, he extended his hand. I put my hand somewhat awkwardly in his.

The elevator door opened and we stepped out. I stuck close to his side, trying my best to ignore the glares I recieved. Luckily we exited the hotel without any drama.

The same fancy car we rode in to the beautician's the day before was waiting, and as soon as we entered, I yanked my hand from Eisuke's.

"Are we going back to the salon?" I asked.

"No," Eisuke answered. "Ota can do your hair and makeup from now on. We're going to buy you another outfit."

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "I get to wear yet another pair of insufferable shoes."

A weird look came over Eisuke's face.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing..." He pressed his lips together and avoided my gaze. "It's just... You didn't look terrible in those shoes, actually..."

"Are you actually complimenting me?" I gasped. "What a nice surprise!"

"Gee, I haven't heard _that_ from you before." He retorted. The car stopped out the front of a fancy looking boutique, and I stepped out of the car.

"Oh, geez, I can't afford this..." I muttered.

"You don't have to," Eisuke answered.

"I know... It looks like a money trap." I stared incredulously at the dresses. "What _are _those things?"

I was staring at what looked like a small piece of material that we were supposed to call a dress. It looked more like an extremely fancy crop top.

"Not all the dresses are like that," he sighed. "Hopefully."

"_That's _reassuring."

"You're extremely sarcastic today," Eisuke remarked.

"I'm just in an under average mood, to be completely honest." I sighed, looking away from the atrocious dresses and making my way into the shop.

"I can't imagine why _that_ would be," he snorted.

"Oh, me neither. My life and human rights only belong to another person, it's unimaginable that I'd be in a bad mood." I quickened my pace. "I'm going to go look on my own, you wait here so I don't bore you to death."

"How kind of you." He crossed his arms and turned away as I sped off deeper into the store.

Dresses. Dresses everywhere, was my first thought as I slowed down and looked around. Usually I wouldn't mind, because I liked prettying myself up every once in a while, but now it was just irritating. I sighed again and started rifting through the racks for something that would in some alternate universe make me look good.

After about 10 minutes of searching, I got sick of it and yanked a random dress off the racks, which with my fabulous luck, happened to be provocative, black and skin-tight.

"Just fucking great," I muttered, shoving it back onto the rack. I scanned the masses of dresses until my eyes fell upon a white lacy dress. I pulled it out and examined it.

It was of medium length, and it fell to about just over halfway on my upper legs. From the waist up it was extremely tight, with lacy patterns, and from the wasit down it was flowy and smooth. I smiled. It was quite cute, even from someone who was being driven insane by dresses.

I happily carried it out to Eisuke, who by then was looking impatient and pissed off. "You took your time," he snapped.

"Well, I found my dress!" I smiled, holding it out to him.

"I don't care." He said coldly. "We need to get you shoes now." He took the dress out of my hands and turned on his heel, starting to walk to the register.

"Ass." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just..." I sighed, following him. "You're an ass."

He turned around, his face too close for comfort. "Are you aware of the consequences for saying that?" There was a slight sadistic smirk on his face, and I had an unmistakable urge to slap it off.

"If you so much as lay a finger on me, _you'll _be aware of the consequences." I retorted, crossing my arms and staring up at him indignantly. "I've studied various fighting styles, you know."

"Oh? Well, I have a friend who happens to be in the mafia." He raised an eyebrow.

"So? Just pay for the goddamn dress already." I huffed and turned away, my arms tightening around my chest.

"You know, I'm in the right mind to make _you_ pay now." He snapped. I ignored him, and I waited until his footsteps faded before I turned around again, my arms falling to my side.

"Geez." I leaned against the wall. _Why can't he just be nice to me? It's not that hard..._ I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. Eisuke came back to me with a plastic bag in his hand which I assumed contained the dress.

"Come on," he told me. "We need to get you shoes now, and there's a women's shoe shop just next door." He walked towards the exit, and I followed him.

We entered the next shop, and I told him to wait there again as I sped ofd into the high heels section. Humming quietly to myself, I looked around until I found a pretty pair of white heels that would match my dress perfectly. I took thek back to him.

"Here," I held them out to him. He stared at them for a brief moment before taking them out of my hands.

"They have a jewellery stand over there," I followed his gaze to a small stand filled with pretty necklaces and things. "Go pick something out."

"Alright." As he went to the counter, I walked to the jewellery stand and picked a pair of hoop earrings and a necklace with a quartz pendant. I went to the counter where he was pulling out his wallet. I put them beside the shoes and managed a small smile._ This is kind of fun._

"What are _you _grinning about?" He asked roughly. My smile dropped.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know." I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I spun on my heel and sauntered towards the exit. "Hurry up with paying, we have to be back at the hotel soon."

"I could leave you to your own devices and make _you_ pay instead, you know." He snapped. I frowned and turned around to face him.

"You seem at the end of your wits today." I tipped my head slightly. "Are you-"

If looks could kill, I would have been a dead woman. He glared at me with more anger than he ever had before, and it took almost all of my willpower not to cower from his gaze.

"I take that as a yes, then?" I called as he turned away to scan his credit card. He ignored me.

I pressed my lips together. Despite my... what would you call it, infuriation with him, at most times, I was a little bit worried.

A few moments later, he approached with the bag in hand. He simply brushed past me, ignoring me completely. Offended, I stormed after him. "Hey-"

He immediately spun on his heel, and I pretty much walked into him. We were standing so close it could be classed as 'embracing'. I looked up slowly and saw his light brown eyes glaring furiously into mine. I stared back indignantly.

"What's your problem?" I hissed.

"You!" Despite the fact he was burning mad, I could see right through him.

"You know what, Eisuke?" I cocked my head on one side, my eyes narrowed to slits. "We'll deal with this at home."

I grabbed his arm and roughly started pulling him along with me.

"But the car-"

"Screw the car!" I snapped. I'd had my fill of his attitude, and I was going to set things straight.

I furiously pulled him along for five minutes until we approached Trés Spades. I entered the building, ignoring the stares I got from his fanclub. They didn't matter.

I pulled him into the elevator and let go of his arm. "You're a bastard, you know that?" I shouted, once we were ascending. I turned on him, a finger pointed accusingly at him. "I'm sick of how you treat me! Absolutely sick of it! I haven't been here for long and I've had my fill of it! You're mean, and sick, and you continually put me down!" I forced him backwards until he was up against the wall. "Just because you bought me, doesn't mean you have to be an ass."

He didn't meet my eyes.

"You perved at my chest on the first day we met, for God's sake!" I yelled, and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"That wasn't what I was doing!" He stepped forward and I placed my hand on his chest, roughly pushing him back.

"Oh really? That's what it seemed like to me." I hissed. "Enlighten me, then. What is your reasoning for ripping open my shirt and peering at my bra? Hmm?"

"That's none of your-" The elevator door opened and our heads snapped around.  
>"Ooh, kinky!" Ota stepped into the elevator. "Oops, don't let me disturb you. Carry on."<p>

My hand fell away from Eisuke's chest, and I turned to Ota. "You are such a sick-minded ass..." I said, barely able to stop myself from laughing.

"Why, thank you!" The elevator arrived on the 52nd floor and I turned away again, grabbing Eisuke's hand again and pulling him along with me out into his room.

"Well, fine! Bye then!" Ota called out of the closing elevator doors.

My hand snapped away from Eisuke's arm. "What will it take for you to stop treating me like this?" I demanded, staring defiantly at him.

"I don't know, how about you stop being less miserably, intolerably annoying?" He shouted, and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"You don't really think that." I accused, and for a moment his eyes flashed with shock. Gotcha.

"Wanna bet?" His confusion lasted for a second and he quickly recovered himself. "You're so demanding, and too reckless for your own good! You're obno-"

I can't take his bullshit. "Can't you see I'm just worried about you?!" I screamed.

I blurted suddenly, before I realized what I was saying. My cheeks went hot, and I frantically looked away. "Uh... I mean, no I'm not..." I turned away completely, hiding my face in my hands.  
>Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder, and his other arm wrapped around me. It only lasted a moment, and before I realized it was there, it was gone.<p>

"You have no need to worry," he was already walking away. "But you should worry about your reckless bravery."

I turned around slowly, watching him walk into his office. "I was serious about you stopping your shitty attitude!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Now leave me alone, I'm still pissed at you."

"L-Likewise!" I spun around, my arms folding tightly. We pretty much always were at each other's throats. But somehow, I felt like we had become closer.

**Sorry I took so long with this update! Just stuff at school being really shitty, and exams are coming up. So I'm a bit frantic at the moment ^^" please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Phew!" After the IVC, I flopped down on the couch, exhausted. "I'm done for tonight..."

"You're making me coffee." Eisuke told me, draping his jacket over the chair beside me.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "Last time that happened, you fell asleep at god-knows-when! You need sleep!"

"Last time I checked, it isn't your responsibility to worry about my wellbeing." He countered, sitting at the table. "So get your ass off the couch and make me coffee."

"It's not that." I explained. "It's just when you're tired like that, you act like the biggest bitch."

"Hey..." He started angrily, but I laughed and interrupted him.

"You need to accept the truth, man! You're a jerk!" I laughed, rolling off the couch in the whale-like manner that was mine. I landed on the carpet with a soft _thump. _"Like seriously. You need anger tablets."

"You've had too much to drink..." Eisuke sighed, massaging his temples.

"Pfft! Excuuuse me, I handle my alcohol very well! I'm just in high spirits!" I informed him, still laying on the floor.

It had been a week since our argument, and the hug that followed. Most of the time, things went smoothly and I remembered to brush Eisuke's insults off. _He just hasn't remembered to stop being an ass..._

"You know what?" I said absentmindedly. "Some day, I'm gonna slap you. Really hard."

"Alright, it's definitely not alcohol." He sighed. "Giorjia, how much sugar have you had?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"You're like a child, I swear..." Eisuke got up from his seat and went to the bench. "Now, how to make that damned coffee..."

"Does a child swear like a sailor?" I asked. "No, I didn't think so. And don't even bother, you end up not drinking it anyway."

"Because your coffee is the only one I can drink." He said plainly, examining the coffee jar. "Now get over here and teach me how to make this."

"I'm tired..." I ignored him and sluggishly got to my feet, then collapsing on the couch. "I'll sleep now."

"Hey-" Before he got a word in, I was already laying there with my eyes closed. He sighed and shook his head. "Geez." I heard his footsteps as he came closer. I felt something being draped over my whole body. "You're an idiotic thing, you are. You'll catch a cold, then you'll have to miss work and bother me all day."

I was about to come back at him with a sharp remark, but I was too tired. "Mhmm," I mumbled. "Sleep." That was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep.

···

"... Hey!" I felt someone whacking the side of my head with something. "Get up, you lazy idiot!"

I groaned and almost rolled off the couch, muttering something that was probably a profanity.

"Giorjia, get your ass off the couch!" My hearing cleared up and I recognized it as Eisuke's voice, and he didn't sound happy. He hit me again, with whatever he was holding, I think it was a rolled up newspaper or something

"Fuck off," I moaned, fumbling wildly and aiming to hit his face.

"Ugh!" He gave up on the rolled up newspaper he was whacking me with and grabbed me by the arms, yanking me off the couch. I slid to the ground, my eyes still squeezed shut.

"Go away!" I tried to shout but I was so tired it came out as a whisper.

"Youneed to get up! It's 10 in the morning and you need go make my coffee!" He snapped, whacking my face with the newspaper again.

"Ughh...!" I groaned. "Is this another 'I own you therefore you do as I say' thing?"

"Yes."

I slowly pulled myself to my feet and stretched, relishing the feeling of my bones cracking. I forced my eyes open, and went to rub them tiredly when I remembered that I had forgotton to wash off my makeup.

I stumbled to the counter, focused entirely on not dropping anything as I brewed his coffee.

"It's Sunday today." He said, coming up behind me. "So you won't have to worry about work.,

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I muttered. "I figured, because the alarm didn't go off."

"Speaking of which..." His voice hardened. "Thanks to you, I've now fallen behind on imporant paperwork I had to do!"

"Thanks to _me?!_" I exclaimed incredulously, setting down the cup and turning to face him with my arms crossed. "How did _I _make that happen?"

"You didn't make me coffee," Eisuke grumbled. "So I couldn't stay up to finish it. Now I have to stay in all day today and finish it."

"You needed sleep!" I argued, turning around again and pouring the boiling water into the cup. "I'm pretty sure that your wellbeing is of higher priority than work. If not, then you have serious workaholic issues."

He scoffed, but didn't reply, and he walked into his office. I took the coffee in and set it on his desk.

It took him a few moments to realize I was still standing there. I crossed my arms and stared at him icily.

"What?" He said irritably. "Don't you see I have work to do, and mountains of it?"

"What am I supposed to do for the day?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I dunno. Go into the city, buy candy and pretty dresses like a woman does."

I scoffed. "Yeah, ri-"

"But you're not a woman... Hmm..." Eisuke frowned and pressed his lips together. "That could be interesting."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "I am _so_ a woman!" I almost burst out laughing as my... well, _sexy imagination, _if you will, decided to make fun of me. I narrowed my eyes, chuckling darkly. "I wonder... What could I do to prove it to you?" I laughed and sauntered out of his office.

"You're a sick woman." He said indifferently.

"Ha! You admitted it! I _am _a woman!" I laughed triumphantly, and turned to look over my shoulder. "Oh. And don't deny it," I winked teasingly. "You _so _want it."

I laughed and escaped into the lounge before he could throw his computer at me.

I quickly pulled out some casual clothes and changed, then reapplying my makeup. I pulled on my shoes and went into the elevator.

I made a straight trip to the lobby and was hoping to get straight out of there without any interupptions, but it was not to be.

"Hey!" Just as I was about to escape out the door, I heard an accusing voice from behind me. I turned around to see a group of women, a bleach blonde slut at the head of them. Her hands were on her huge hips and she was glaring at me. "You're Mr Ichinomiya's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I am..." I said slowly, prepared for the possibility that she would launch herself at me.

"Ugh. How did a little whore like _you _trick a man like him to be your boyfriend?" She insulted. I narrowed my eyes slightly and examined her. Her stance, the way her eyes glinted with a sort of expectation. _Ah-ha. She wants me to fight back._

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't take offense to that sort of language." Although I really badly wanted to give her a piece of my mind, I managed to keep my attitude quite under control.

"Oh yeah?" For an instant, her eyes flashed with unmistakeable shock and annoyance, but it vanished quickly as she stepped closer to me, as if starting a fight. "Well there's a lot more where that came from. How about I _make _you take offense?"

"You really suck at talking sass on the spot." I pointed out, cocking my head and crossing my arms. "Hmm. You seem to be showing me you can talk the talk..." My eyes glinted and I narrowed them nastily. "But can you walk the walk?"

I cracked my knuckles and chuckled darkly. "Listen up, bitch. I trained in several ways of combat and I'm naturally a fighter. And if you've noticed, I'm in shorts and flat shoes while you're in that slutty dress that shows off half your vagina and heels that are probably gonna snap off with the weight of your fake breasts. So if you wanna start shit with me, then go ahead." I took a step forward and she shrank back.

"Ugh... I'll get you for this, bitch!" Her and her possè retreated and I turned away.

"That was some show," I heard a familiar, and highly amused voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Ota.

"Oh, its you." I said plainly.

"Aww..." His face fell and he looked like a sad puppy. "I was expecting a nicer hello... Like a hug!" His face brightened and he opened his arms.

"Pfft." I laughed and pushed his arm away. "Ever the flirt, I see."

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Just out." I answered. "Eisuke's given me a day out by myself."

"Dangerous, for someone like you." Ota tutted, and we started to walk out of the hotel together.

"Hey, as you can see, I can defend myself just fine!" I protested.

"I didn't say for you," he pointed out.

"True." I pressed my lips together. "Hey, isn't the IVC ending in two days?"

"That's right." We walked down the street together. Ota slid his disguise glasses on and nodded.

"To be honest, I'm sick of it." I told him. "It's just annoying. Plus, I have to guard myself from the wraths of several angry women. It gets tiring."

Ota made a face. "Ugh. I hate all of the people there, especially the women." He scoffed. "All of them think they are soooo gorgeous. They always seem to think I'll stay the night with them because they press their fake breasts "subtly" into my chest and suck up to me. It's sickening."

I scoffed. "Angelic my ass," I chuckled. "You know, everyone thinks you're the nicest of the bunch. Truth is, you're the meanest."

He laughed darkly. "Won't deny that." We approached a tall building, which I recognized as the building Ota's studio was in. "Ah. This is my stop. Farewell, my Koro." He winked playfully and laughed and I just rolled my eyes, scoffing and walking off.

I relished being alone for the first time in a few weeks, and I sighed. It was nice to not have people constantly coming up to you to suck up to your "boyfriend", and it was nice to not have to act the whole time.

I passed many stores without the intention of buying, and I finally stopped at an anime store in hopes of finding Fairy Tail or Black Butler in there somewhere. I was about to go inside when someone familiar came rushing out the door.

They almost bashed into me and came to a skidding halt. "Soryu?" I uttered. _I thought he was a book guy... Not a novel guy!_

"Oh... Uh, hello." He was hiding something behind his back, and trying hard to hide that fact as well.

"What you got there?" I asked curiously. He frowned and his hand went the back of his neck. He looked away.

"Nothing..."

"You're lying." I grinned. "Show me." When he hesitated, I rolled my eyes. "Dude. Show me. I love anime, so I won't judge."

He hesitated again, and slowly pulled out a full box set of Detective Conan.

"Woah! Detective Conan?" I exclaimed incredulously. "You're into detective stuff?"

"Well... I've never watched anime in my life. I usually only read novels, and mostly detective novels at that." He shrugged. "I thought I'd try something new, and this had the word detective in it... So..."

"But you're mafia!" I exclaimed.

"I find it intriguing." Soryu explained. "The mafia and police force aren't that different. There's a hierachy, and there's ambitious people who make it far into the forces and others who stay- Hey, are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah. I've really gotta go, catch ya!" I sped off into the anime store, leaving Soryu bewildered behind me.

_If Detective Conan from home is real here... _I found every single anime I'd ever watched and wanted to watch and threw them into a plasticbag. _Then all of the other anime is too!_

It was when I'd raided most of the store, grabbing most of the plushies, dolls, posters and of course the anime itself that I realized I had no money. Huffing with annoyance, I considered the option of asking Eisuke to come and buy it for me. _Ugh. He'd definitely say no, just to piss me off. _But then an evil idea came to mind. Grinning darkly, I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Baba's number. "Hey, Baba..." I started. "Could I ask a favor?"

···

I was walking home, happy with the guarantee that Baba would have all of the items I wanted by midnight. Humming contently to myself, I didn't feel an ounce of regret. _Slightly worrying. Maybe I should..._ I shook it away as I entered Trés Spades, and I was met with a shock.

Eisuke waa standing in the lobby, his arms crossed. He was _not _happy. His fangirls were standing not far away, and I didn't fail to notice their smug expressions. _Uh oh._

"So..." Eisuke approached me, emitting an air of danger. "You were on a date with Ota today were you?"

"Huh?" My eyes widened and I looked at the group of women. They were all laughing. _They saw me with him! _"Oh, no no no! You don't understand!"

"Should I make it obvious you're mine, hmm?" To my horror he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I struggled not to blush and didn't meet his eyes. Instead my gaze flickered to the women again. Their smug looks had been replaced with expressions of blank shock. I would have laughed, were it not for the extremely embarrassing situation I was in.

"No, y-you've got it all wrong..." I mumbled. "Ota was on the way to his studio, and I was heading past there on my way to the shops, and we walked together for a few minutes... That's all!"

"I don't believe you," he said quietly, but just loud enough for the group of girls to hear. "I think I'm going to teach you a long lesson, and if you say 'please' I might not punish you as hard." He stared at me meaningfully. _Play along! _His eyes screamed.

"W-Will I enjoy that lesson?" _Sexualtensionsexualtensionsexualtension._

"I don't know. Will you?" He smirked and turned around, grabbing my hand roughly. "You won't be getting much sleep tonight, I can tell you that."

"But I have work tomorrow!" I protested. I felt his fanclub's hot gaze on us. They were speechless.

"Screw that." He pulled me into the elevator and just as they were closing, made it seem as if we were about to kiss. As soon as the clunk of the doors closing, he shot to the other side of the elevator, refusing to look at me.

"I hope you didn't mean any of that?" I attempted to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

He merely grunted and I slumped. _Ugh. Way to improve our relationship._

I crossed my arms and turned away when suddenly Eisuke turned and slammed his hands into the elevator walls beside my shoulders. I made a small sound of surprise and gazed into his angry eyes.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, idiot!" He shouted. "Looking to blow our cover, are you?"

"I think my acting was fine-" I protested.

"No, you going off with Ota didn't help!" His icy, narrowed eyes poked holes in my soul, and I slumped, feeling defeated.

"Alright, I give up." I sighed. "You win. I'm a terrible human being for trying to make friends."

He sighed and released me, turning away just as the elevator dinged and we arrived at the 52nd floor. "Whatever."

He sped off before me, disappearing into his suite. I stood outside the elevator, sensing his obvious discomfort. But... there was something else that I just couldn't decipher. _Just what is going on with him?_

**Eisuke's POV**

_Just what is going on with me?_

A few hours after we put on a little show for those insufferable women in the lobby, we were both sitting up the penthouse. Only problem was, there was no conversation.

It seemed extremely awkward. I pressed my lips together, leaning back on the armchair. I tried to focus on something, _anything, _other than her.

She sat on the couch opposite me, curled up in a ball. She refused to look at me, and I frowned.

"Hey." When she didn't reply, I raised my voice a little. "Hey! Giorjia!"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me. "Oh, sorry... was just thinking."

"Explains why you were dead to the world," I scoffed. "Your brain is an endless pit of nothing. How could one _not _get lost in it?"

She pouted and threw a pillow at me, which a deftly caught. "Mean." She glared at me. "And what did I say about mean?"

"I don't know, I don't understand the language of the idiots."

She threw another pillow at me. "See? That is what I'm talking about!"

I chuckled, standing up. "I'm kidding... Maybe. I'm not sure, actually." I tossed the pillows back at her. "Well, we've got the IVC in two hours. I'm gonna go and get some more work done. You, go get ready when you feel like it. There's an outfit for you on the couch in my room, and Ota can do your hair and makeup."

"As usual." She nodded and stretched out on the couch. "Baba had better get his ass back here soon, though..." She mumbled.

"Oh?" I came to a stop and turned, my eyebrow raised. "Growing _attachments, _are we?"

"No! Not to him!" She retorted. "He's just... retrieving something for me."

I scoffed and continued upstairs. For some reason, I felt a little relieved. _Of course! Because if she did have certain attachments, to anyone, it would make this whole Mr Bucci deal a lot harder. Right?_

I knew I was lying to myself. I just didn't want to admit it.

As I sat down in my study, I frowned as my thoughts travelled furthur. _I don't actually think it's her I'm worried about with getting feelings... _My eyes widened and I almost fell off my chair. _No way! Me, and her? Pfft, never in a thousand years! _I smirked slowly to myself, settling back in my chair. _Although, she does look not bad in a tight dress... _I made a horrified face. _Oh, no no no! We are _**_not _**_thinking like that, understand?_

Arguing with myself was making me dizzy. "Ugh." I rested my forehead in my hand, massaging my temples.

"Eisuke?" She knocked on the door of my studyand I sat bolt upright.

"Yeah, what?" I said brusquely.

"Your coffee..." She walked in and set it down on the table, turning and walking away without another word.

"Hey. Get back here." I ordered. She went rigid and slowly turned around. She looked like a little girl caught stealing from the candy jar. I almost laughed.

Instead of showing concern like a normal being would, I placed my hands heavily on the desk and raised my eyebrows slightly. "We won't be having any distractions from the task at hand, will we?"

She didn't seem to realize it was my way of showing my concern. "No... I'll be going now."

"No, you won't." I said sharply. "What's on your mind?"

"Why should I tell you?" She countered. "I'd rather talk to Baba about it."

A dark, almost evil feeling coursed through my veins. I had a strong urge to ditch my cup of coffee at the wall, but I kept my cool. "Do you have a thing for him?" I asked coolly. _What the hell's wrong with me?_

"No!" She exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "He's just nice to me. He doesn't constantly harrass me like Ota, although Ota is nice too, he's not all distant like Mamoru and Soryu and he's certainly a ton better than you!"

_Ouch. _"So you just said a thief is better than me, the man who owns your workplace?" I raised an eyebrow. "And who currently runs the Ichinomiya Co."

"He doesn't rip open girls' shirts on the first night he meets them!" She crossed her arms.

"Actually, he does with some girls." I informed. "But that's for other reasons."

"Alright then, he doesn't rip open girls' shirts to have a perv on the first night he meets them!" She fumed. "

"That wasn't my reasoning." I somehow managed to stop myself from throwing my chair. "Get out of my office."

"Fine!" She turned and stormed away. "I'm not coming back to this damn place until you've sorted out your shit out!"

Quicker than I'd ever been before, I darted out of the office to see her grabbing her bag and storming over to the elevator. I approached her and slammed my hand into the wall behind her. "Wha-" She turned and even I lost my cool for a moment when I realized how close I had unintentionally made us.

"You're going nowhere, woman." I said quietly, meeting her gray gaze with a glint in my eyes. "And you know very well that what I say-"

I stopped short when I realized she'd had enough. She was shrinking back towards the wall, covering her face with her hands. "I get it! I get it!" Her voice was choked. "Just leave me alone!"

This small act of vulnerability made me question what had happened to her in her past. That moment opened up a rare feeling of guilt and concern for her. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder and tilted her chin up with the other. "What's going on with you?" I mumbled, examining her gray eyes that were filling with tears.

"I'm sick of this..." She shrank away from me. "It's been happening my whole life, you know? Like my dad was the same... and when I finally thought I'd escaped his constant demands and put-downs, I run into _you_..." She pushed me away without much gusto. "Please leave me alone. I don't want to cry."

"Sometimes it's good to let things out." I said with my usual tone of voice, letting the usual block-my-feelings form of defense fall into place. Without waiting for her approval, I pulled away and placed a hand on her back, leading her slowly towards the couch. I sat her down and threw a blanket at her. "We'll skip the IVC tonight. You're sleep-deprived, which is making you feel so vulnerable."

"You could tell?" She hugged her knees to her chest.

I nodded slowly and somewhat awkwardly sat beside her. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way I act. It's a habit, and sort of-"

"It's a form of defense to keep yourself from revealing your true desires or feelings." She said automatically. When she noticed my confused look, she explained. "I've studied human psychology."

"Makes sense, then." I got to my feet. "As I was saying, it's the way I am. Most of the time I'm not serious, sometimes I am." I started walking towards my study. "Go to sleep now, alright?"

Her next words were soft, almost inaudible. "Thank you," she whispered. I smiled faintly and sat in my study chair. I took a sip of the coffee she made for me. It was cold. But I didn't mind at all.

About 10 minutes later, I heard the elevator door opened. I got to my feet and walked out of the study to see who it was.

Baba was walking into the lounge, a large bag in hand. I frowned, putting a finger to my lips and pointing at Giorjia sleeping on the couch.

He nodded and I walked into the study. He followed me and closed the door behind us.

"What's that?" I asked. Baba placed the large bag on the desk.

"A little... order, of sorts, from Giorjia." He told me.

"You mean you stole it for her?" I raised an eyebrow, and Baba nodded.

"Ah." So that's what she was so anxious about. "Whatever."

Baba gave me a knowing smirk and turned. "Come, Boss. Walk with me."

"It's 10 at night." I told him, but I followed him anyway.

We got into the elevator without waking her, and Baba pressed the button for the lobby.

We didn't speak for about thirty seconds. Then Baba spoke up.

"She's a strange one, isnt she?"

"Who?" I asked, and Baba rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." Without allowing me to reply, he went on. "So brave it's borderline to foolish, but can be upset by the simplest of things if it brings up old feelings." He glanced at me from the side. "Remind you of anyone?"

"No!" I snapped, and he chuckled.

"That sounds like denial." He inhaled and turned to me. "Boss, do you have a thing for her?"

"What- No!" I protested, glaring at him. "What gave you that idea?"

"I can see it in your eyes," he told me. "Whenever you're together, at the IVC for example, you look at her with so much tenderness." He smiled. "So adorable I want to puke."

"It's just an act," I said stubbornly. "It's just so we can complete the task at hand."

He shrugged. "Whatever." The elevator came to a stop and Baba got out, giving me a small wave. "Be seeing you." Before I could reply, the elevator doors closed and began it's ascent.

I stood there, pondering our conversation. It's just an act... Right? As I pondered it more, I realized not even I was sure what it was I was feeling.

**Hello again, with your new chapter!**

**I keep wanting to just make Eisuke and MC fall in love already D: ughh waiting is not my strong point.**

**Anyways, leave me a review and I'll see you next time! ^.^**


End file.
